1. Technical Field
The present invention, relates to an attachment structure for an adjustable air diffuser that opens and closes an airflow channel in a vehicle by movable louver blades. More particularly, the present invention relates to an attachment structure that prevents an adjustable air diffuser from causing any damage to other members of a vehicle body when a vehicle is in a collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle such as an automobile, travelling wind is directed into slatted openings provided in a bumper face that is an exterior component disposed on a front end of the vehicle in order to cool a radiator and a condenser for an air conditioning system.
Recently, in order to reduce the air resistance of a moving vehicle and suppress fuel consumption, an adjustable air diffuser (a variable flow duct) has been proposed. The adjustable air diffuser shuts a cooling wind flow by using movable louver blades when a cooling load is relatively low. An example of such an adjustable air diffuser is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-1503.
The adjustable air diffuser as described above has a relatively strong structure among the members provided on the front part of the vehicle. Therefore, when the adjustable air diffuser moves backward along with the bumper beam and the like relative to the other members at the time of a collision of the vehicle, the adjustable air diffuser may interfere with the other members such as a radiator core, a condenser for an air conditioner, and a radiator panel that supports the members and that the adjustable air diffuser causes damage to the members and the radiator panel.